


A Different Type of Healing

by Reidluver



Series: Gentle and Caring Strength [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Borra, Equalists - Freeform, F/M, First Kiss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidluver/pseuds/Reidluver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything should have been better once they rescued Bolin from the Equalists, but these things take time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Type of Healing

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before the episode where Bolin was captured aired and it was my personal opinion that his capture would have been more traumatizing than it actually was, so please keep that in mind when Bolin gets really angry. Hope you enjoy the fic!

Bolin sighed as he stared out across the bay. He knew it was rather cliché, but he liked to come here to sort out his thoughts. It was nice and peaceful. Both he and Mako did it, and sometimes they’d come out here together. Bolin let out a small chuckle as he remembered the one time they had both fallen asleep, his head resting on Mako’s shoulder with his brother’s on his head, and both lost their balance and nearly fell off the roof. Thankfully, Bolin had been able to grab the railing _and_ his brother fast enough.  
  
There was a noise behind him and Bolin stiffened. He jumped to his feet and got into an earthbending stance. “Who’s there?!”  
  
Korra stepped into the golden light that trailed into the room from outside of the arena, an embarrassed and apologetic look on her face. “Um—hi. Sorry, guess I should have knocked first.” She rubbed the back of her neck and only briefly made eye contact with Bolin, choosing to stare at something off to the side instead.  
  
The earthbender let out a shaky sigh and relaxed his posture, though the tension in his muscles wouldn’t, he noted with annoyance.  
  
“No, it’s … I shouldn’t be so jumpy,” he said, with a slight growl directed at himself. Bolin massaged his brow. “Whadd’ya want?” He slapped his face. That had come out harsher than he intended. “Sorry, I didn’t mean—”  
  
“Nah, it’s all right.” Korra shrugged her shoulders then bit her lip. “D’you mind if I … join you? Mako said you were here but if you want to be alone—”  
  
“No, it’s—yeah you can … join me.” Bolin briefly contemplated just jumping off the roof. He _hated_ feeling so awkward around people. That was Mako’s thing, not his.  
  
Korra looked a little hesitant, but she quickly hoisted herself out of the window and took a seat next to Bolin. There was a heavy silence between them, both looking everywhere but at the other.  
  
“So, it’s um … a nice night out—don’t you think?”  
  
Bolin mumbled his agreement and barely suppressed a groan. Any other day he would be absolutely thrilled to have Korra come up here of her own volition to visit him, but now …  
  
“Are you okay? Because … because you know you can always talk to Mako, or to me—”  
  
“Stop it.”  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
 _“STOP IT!”_ Bolin jumped to his feet and scowled at Korra, all the suppressed anger and frustration from the past few days bursting out at once. All he wanted was for life to go back to the way it was, to forget about the whole thing. But Mako and Korra just wouldn’t let that _happen_.  
  
“Just stop it, okay? I’m sick of you and Mako treating me like I’m something fragile! I’m sick of you acting all weird around me! Mako won’t let me out of his sight and he’s always asking me if I’m okay or do I want to take a rest because it’s _perfectly fine_ for me to be tired because of what I went through—and _you_ are all quiet and shy and just aren’t yourself—”  
  
Korra leapt to her feet as well and glared at Bolin. “It’s because we’re worried about _you!”_ she yelled with a quick jab at Bolin’s chest with her finger. “Do you have _any_ idea what it was like for us when you were captured? I’ve never seen Mako so freaked out before—spirits, I’ve never seen him _cry_ before! I thought it was impossible, but he was crying because he felt it was all his fault! And then all _I_ could think about was how terrified I was that I’d never see you again and how I wish I had the chance to—” Korra’s mouth clamped shut and she looked away as a furious blush came to her face. “You know what? Forget it,” she mumbled.  
  
Still feeling bitter and angry about the situation, Bolin yelled back. “What? What did you wish you had the chance to do, _Avatar?”_  
  
That did it. Korra’s lip curled into snarl and she yelled, “To do _this!”_ She leaned forward, grabbed the collar of Bolin’s shirt, and yanked him forward. Bolin’s eyes went wide and he found himself unable to breathe as Korra kissed him. It was rough, inexperienced, and not exactly what one would term a romantic kiss, but it still sent Bolin reeling.  
  
And wanting more.  
  
Unfortunately, the kiss ended far too early for Bolin and he still hadn’t the chance to get his brain to function.  He blinked stupidly as Korra quickly let go of his shirt and lowered her head, cheeks burning bright red against her dark skin.  
  
“Yeah, I’ll just … see you la—”  
  
Bolin’s hand shot out and he gripped Korra’s arm. She turned to him in surprise and Bolin stumbled over what to say, mentally cursing himself. _What happened to the smooth ladies’ man?_ his mind teased.  
  
“I-I … what … why _me?”_ he managed to ask.  
  
Korra huffed and her blush deepened, though this time there was a faint smile tugging at her lips. “It’s just—you were the first one to treat me … nicely and _normal_ before you learned I was the Avatar,” she said, and she still kept her gaze averted from Bolin, “and even after you found out you didn’t … I get to feel like _Korra_ around you instead of just the Avatar.” She groaned and clenched her eyes shut before wrenching her hand out of his grip. “And now I’m making a complete _idiot_ of myself so if you’ll excuse me—”  
  
But Bolin didn’t let her take that chance. Now that he was a little more in control of his brain, he was ready to go for what he wanted since he knew the feelings were reciprocated. He grabbed her waist, spun her around so she was facing him, and pulled her close. Bolin’s other hand went behind her head and he kissed her with enough passion so there’d be no mistaking how he felt.  
  
Korra was a bit stiff at the beginning, but then she melted against Bolin’s body and had to rely on the hands she fisted in his shirt to stay upright for a few moments. She had been told kissing was a pleasurable experience, but never knew just _how_ pleasurable. It seemed Bolin’s confidence in the woo-ing department had a bit more merit than she initially believed.  
  
Not being one to be outdone, Korra responded with the ferocity she used when firebending. One hand reached up and gripped his hair, pushing Bolin’s face even closer against hers, while the other ran over Bolin’s chest, fingering the harsh contours of his muscles. She smirked in triumph as Bolin moaned in her mouth, but was even more pleased when he took up the challenge. He began kissing down her jawbone and neck until he reached her collarbone and started sucking on it slowly, making Korra’s body shudder with pleasure. It was on.  
  
It was only when Korra nearly sent them toppling off the rooftop did they stop, panting heavily as they fought to get their hormones back under control. Korra was staring at him with the most beautiful smile Bolin had ever seen on another girl and he felt like he had won the entire pro-bending match single-handedly. Satisfied, he leaned against the angled roof and wrapped an arm around Korra. She snuggled up to him and rested her head against his chest with a sigh of content.  
  
She felt strong and safe in his arms. It brought back memories of sitting in her father’s lap during the sporadic times she was able to visit home. Her father would wrap his arms around her and run his fingers through her hair until she fell asleep. Tonraq was one of the strongest men in their village and the one who taught her how to weight-lift properly so she could be strong like him.  
  
“I uh … guess I should apologize for being such a jerk earlier,” Bolin said after a couple minutes had passed. “It was really uncalled for. I know you guys mean well, but … I just wanted things to go back to the way they were.”  
  
“Yeah, you were being a jerk,” Korra teased. She sat up straight and looked Bolin in the face. “But I can understand. I wouldn’t want people to coddle me either. It’s just that … I couldn’t help it. We were really scared for you, Bolin.” A pause. “ _I_ was really scared.”  
  
Bolin kissed her and pulled her in for a hug. “So was I,” he whispered. “And I can’t thank you enough for saving me.”  
  
Korra returned the hug with a tight squeeze. “Don’t mention it.” Then she gave him a cocky smile and put her head in his lap, her hands resting behind it. “Though you know … considering it was _me_ who saved _you_ … doesn’t that make you the damsel in distress or something? Isn’t that what princes do for their princesses?”  
  
“Hey!” Bolin pretended to look wounded. “I take insults to my manhood very seriously.”  
  
“Oh, I’m sure.”  
  
There was another moment of silence until Bolin chuckled. “Now all we have to do is worry about Mako freaking out about this messing up team dynamics.”  
  
Korra grinned. “Oh you don’t have to worry about that—I already talked to Mako.”  
  
“Huh?!” Bolin’s eyes widened and he glanced down at Korra.  
  
“I talked to him before I came in the room, and he was pretty happy about it. Well, at least I think he was. It _is_ Mako after all.” Then she snorted. “But oh spirits you should have _seen_ him! You’d think I was asking for permission to marry you! He got all serious and actually had me _sit down_ as he did the whole _if-you-break-his-heart-I’ll-kill-you_ talk. He even had fire in his hand and everything! Of course, he didn’t look threatening at all—not to me anyway—but I promised not to hurt you.”  
  
By now Bolin was laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes. “I can’t believe he did that—though I suppose I shouldn’t be too surprised. It’s definitely something Mako would do.”  
  
Korra looked at his warm smile. “It’s really special, what you two have,” she said softly.  
  
“Yeah. I don’t know where I’d be without Mako.” Then his smile turned devious and he leaned in as if divulging a secret. “Wanna help me pull a prank on him?”  
  
Korra’s grin matched his. “Do you really have to ask?”  
  
And so when they were called for dinner, Bolin and Korra teamed up to make Mako feel as uncomfortable as possible. They referred to each other in the most sickening pet-names they could think of, were overly affectionate, and ate most of their food by sharing it rather than eating it themselves. They declared victory when Mako announced he was going to grab Pabu for a walk before he threw up the dinner he just ate.  
  
Then once he found out they were doing it on purpose, Mako chased them into the gym by shooting fireballs at their feet. Korra declared it a perfect first date, but Bolin had quite a few others in mind.  
  
Korra was special, and Bolin wanted her to have only the best.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m having a burning desire to write a ficlet of that dinner conversation, but that’s for another time.


End file.
